


The Misadventures of Domino and Friends

by DrakinJade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Help, I have no idea what I'm doing, Multi, Trying to write them canonically, but sometimes fanon just works better XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakinJade/pseuds/DrakinJade
Summary: Dedicated to @lollzida on Tumblr who made a ship kid, Domino, who is such a lovable weeb. The kid's always looking for adventure, so I decided to write them one. Characters' creators will be credited or linked at the end of chapters as they appear.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), Since any and all ship kids exist, UTMV Poly, Undertale Multiverse Poly, multiverse poly?
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooo boy! I've never really written anything, yet alone published it, so we'll see how this goes! Don't expect me to upload very frequently, I kinda want to get a backlog before making this a regular thing. Other than that, enjoy my fellow nerds!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domino watches the Star Sanses' training session.

Domino sat pouting as they stared into the distance. Waiting was so boring. Especially when there were so many better things to be doing. Like training. Though, watching others could be useful. Hearing a shout, Domi turned just in time to see their mom block several glowing arrows with his enormous paintbrush.

"Ha! That was too easy, Dream! Come on, I thought you said you weren't gonna hold back this time?" Black ink swirled in the air to form pointed bones that flung themselves at the bright target.

"I'm not! I just don't want to accidentally hurt you!" More arrows were fired, all easily dodged or blocked.

"Pfff, with your arrows of 'hugs and happiness'? Yeah, pretty sure I'll be fine."

"Don't you sass me, you little-"

"Language!" yelled Blue from beside Domino. "There are children present!" 

Domi huffed," I'm not that young, come on."

"It's still unpleasant to hear."

 _Baka_ , Domi thought to themselves. _Why can't_ I _have a training session right now?_

As the fight's intensity picked up however, they found themselves quickly entranced by the quick back and forth of the two fighters. Dream fired glowing arrows in rapid succession, only able to graze his opponent. Ink summoned tiny blasters to intercept more projectiles while more of them rushed forward. Dream shot them down with blinding flashes of light. Ink darted in under the flashbang, only to retreat when Dream's bow morphed into a blade that swung dangerously close to his neck. 

"Woah! There we go! See, I knew you could do it~".

"Ink, give me some credit," he deadpanned, "I'm not that rusty. Besides-" the dagger turned back into a bow, "-I have more experience anyways."

Preparing to fire again now that Ink wasn't so close, he didn't expect Ink's snarky comeback. Honestly, he felt he should have, knowing him as long as he had.

"So you're calling yourself an old boomer? Wow, didn't know you had it in you."

A single arrow flew off into the distance. 

"INK!"

"Pfffff, hahahaha, your face! *wheeze* "

"I thought we agreed to never use that term again!"

"Haha, ha, ha, wha, did we?" Laughter dying down, he skimmed over his scarf, "oh. Huh. Well would you look at that!"

Domino snickered to themselves, _every good hero needs to know their opponent's weakness._ Sensing the lull in the battle and Dream's obvious irritation, Blue stepped forward to intervene.

"I think that's enough training for today! We should see if there's any trouble brewing."

Domi perked up at that. A patrol? The Stars rarely did those now, ever since the multiverse had quieted down. Maybe they would even let him come wit-

"Alright, let's just get Dennis home before we go."

...with them.

"It's Domino, _mom_ ," retorted Domino. They didn't really care too much about the name mix up; not as much as missing out on potential backstory development from the patrol.

"Oh, right. Anyways, let's get you to Cross. He's gonna kill me if I don't."

Before they could protest, there was a puddle of ink on the ground and a stained hand reaching out for theirs. Grumbling and mentally cursing, Domino grabbed Ink's hand and followed through the portal-puddle.

Traveling through Ink's method was always weird: the puddle would pull you down as you melted into ink. It sent a tingling sensation through you and then it was gone and you were falling. Then suddenly you weren't and you were somewhere else. This all happened in the span of a few seconds. The first time Domino had used it, he had exclaimed how cool it was before immediately throwing up.

Reforming at home, Ink called out to Cross before splashing back into the puddle. As Domi's other mom approached, they couldn't help but wonder how they could sneak off and follow the Star Sanses' Patrol. 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first real chapter! Let's go!

Surveying their surroundings from where they crouched behind the cardboard box, Domino silently summoned their fountain pens: Jesse and James. It was hard to tell in the dark, but there were enemies lurking nearby; that was for certain. 

Peeking over the top of the box, Domino readied James at their left. Several small figures sat around the room on various surfaces. The closest sat on the dresser by the door.

Just as they lunged towards the figure, the door to the room opened; Domi firmly jamming the tip of the fountain pen just above the doorknob.

"Domi?" Cross asked after staring at his almost skewered hand, "What are you doing? And why are all the lights in your room off?"

Domi put a foot against the door to tug at the pen. "I'm just, mhf, practicing, mhf, sneak attacks!" They let out a small yelp as they yanked James free and stumbled backwards. 

Cross turned to the light switch and flipped it on, "Right. Maybe, just, don't use your pens inside? I don't you making a mess and I doubt you want any of your collectibles broken."

Domi blinked up at Cross. In their excitement, they hadn't even considered they might have damaged one of their prized possessions.

Sighing, Jesse and James dissipated in monochromatic sparkles. "Mom, other mom has been on patrol for three days now! Blue and Dream got back two days ago, and even they don't know where Ink is. I wanna go explore some new AUs! Where else am I going to find someone new to fight? Why isn't he back yet?!" 

Stomping over to their bed, Domino plopped down and crossed their arms and legs. Two red x's in X-shaped eyelights sat above a pouting frown.

With a sympathetic smile, Cross sat down next to them. "I'm sure Ink just got distracted by something; you know how he is. Maybe we can see if Error can find him?"

"I already talked to him. He said to either funk off and stop interrupting his show or shut up and watch." 

Cross faltered. "O-oh. Um, well, maybe we can do something to distract you until Ink gets back? A Naruto marathon or a few training sessions?"

"...ok. But make sure you make the right kind of ramen this time! Handmade, not the kind from the box! It needs to be just like Naruto's!"

Cross chuckled, "That's my little ninja." He leaned over to kiss Domi's head. Domino flinched away, disgust written on their face and exclamation points as their eyelights.

"Ew, mom stop! Just go get the show ready while I change into my cosplay."

\---

Many hours later (at what would probably be considered late evening in a timeless place like the Omega Timeline), the marathon was still in full swing. Wrappers from various treats lay scattered on the living room floor and empty ramen bowls were stacked chest-high by the two skeletons. One was softly snoring as he slept, the other very engaged as they occasionally shouted attacks and posed alongside the show.

'Hiyaa! Take that!'  
'Oh no! Is he ok?!'  
'And if that wasn't enough, now you'll have to face my ultimate technique-'

"Oh, you're on this episode Demetri? I thought you were further along?"

Domino whirled around from the TV screen to find Ink standing behind the couch, tilted head supported by one hand as he leaned against it. Domi rushed over. Arms held back and leaning forward, they Naruto-ran around the couch and the marathon mess to crash into Ink.

"Mom! You're back! What took you so long?! I wanna go explore. I've been waiting for days!" Domi exclaimed as the two fell to the floor.

"Oof! Days? Are you sure?" The ink-stained skeleton's eyelights turned to question marks, "I could have sworn it was only one day at most."

A monstrous yawn sounded from the couch. "Hhhhmmmm...could you two keep it down? I was having the best dream about tacos."

Ink pushed Domino off of himself and stood. Domino ninja-rolled into a crouch before bouncing up to stand.

"Oops. Sorry Crossy! Guess Dillan was just overexcited."

Cross scoffed before stiffly stretching. "Domi? Overexcited? Never." He smirked at Ink. "They got that from you by the way." He stood and turned to leave the room with a yawn. 

"Anyways, now you get to parent them. Make sure Domi and you get some sleep before you two do anything stupid. Good night."

"G'night Cross!" "Oyasuminasai!"

Domino waited until they heard Cross's bedroom door close before they whirled to face Ink.

"So can we go now?!" Yellow-x'ed stars for eyelights.

"Heck yeah we can! As long as Cross doesn't find out." He gave Domi a mischievous wink.

"Yes!" Domino fist-pumped triumphantly.

"Did you have a place in mind?"

"Anywhere new! Please tell me you found someplace with demons or something cool that could possess me."

"Ha ha! New AU it is then! But sorry kiddo, it's not very exciting." Ink shrugged.

"Aaaawwww…" Domi turned back to their anime, disappointed.

"Of course, it's not finished yet, so who knows?"

Domino sat in silence for a minute thinking. Why couldn't the creators make something cool like super-powered pirates or a demon hunting AU? Domi didn't care if they were similar to existing ones, they were just as enjoyable! Ink had once said that the creators wanted to be original or something. This new AU apparently had nothing cool or anime-like in it….yet, at least. Domi shook their head. This was no attitude for a protagonist! A hero was supposed to be a force of positivity and determination! Heroes didn't pout! At least, not without some important plot device or teammate bonding. Domi could always check this AU out later once they'd been there. They could always come back to see if something cool had showed up. Domi turned to face Ink with a grin.

"Let's go!"

\---

A few minutes later, Domino was standing outside the house with Ink, the Naruto cosplay switched out for their normal attire. Bouncing up and down with excitement, they tugged on Ink's sleeve. 

"Mom, mom, c'mon let's go already! What if we miss out on something cool?!"

Staring off into space, Ink snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at Domino with a confused expression, eyelights blinking between several shapes before settling on an orange rhombus and green question mark (though Domi just saw two shades of grey).

"Huh? What? We were going somewhere?" He briefly looked at the notes on the end of his scarf. Domi huffed.

"Did you really forget in the space of like, five minutes? Why does your memory suck so much mom? Oooo! Is it a secret part of your backstory that you've never told me!?" Their eyes sparkled at the prospect of their parent somehow being even cooler than he already was. Speaking of backstories, they remembered their current objective.

"Oh, uh, you were taking me to that new unfinished AU. The one without any demons or cool stuff."

Recognition spread over Ink's face. He pointed enthusiastically at Domino before reaching behind himself to grab Broomy. With a practiced twirl, he swiped the large bristles across the ground before placing it on his back again.

"Right! Thanks Duncan! Let's go then shall we?" He placed a hand on his hip as he held out his other hand for Domino to take.

Domi clasped it in an eager grip and looked at Ink; eyelights so big they almost took up the entire socket. A smile just as big was stretched across their face. 

"Onward to epic adventure and side quests!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ink- @comyet or @myebi on Tumblr  
> Domino- @lollzida on Tumblr (account deactivated)  
> Dream- @jokublog on Tumblr  
> Blue- p0pcornPr1nce but adopted by Undertale community.  
> Cross- @jakei on Tumblr  
> Core!Frisk and Omega Timeline- @corefrisk or @dokudoki on Tumblr


End file.
